King Grows a Conscience
by Termin
Summary: King tries to get stronger and even goes out on a jog to prove himself. One-shot. Rated T because of Saitama and Tatsumaki fighting. King only needs intimidation.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"Flashback talk"_

* * *

King was doing a workout after he saw Saitama defeat the bird.

"_Why don't you get strong?_" "Damn it."

'I've been taking credit for his work, so I might as well stop playing video games for now and become strong.'

"One push-up, two push-ups!" *plop*

"Agh! I need to prove to myself I can fight monsters, but this hurts so much!"

'I might as well do a jog outside.'

As King went outside, he heard a scream for help.

"Gyahaha! I am the Wrestler of the World! I trained so hard that I became the strongest wrestler! Now, I am threat level God!"

**Profile of Wannabe Wrestler (monster above)**

**Description: He got beaten so many times in wrestling that out of spite, he became as strong as a slightly above average wrestler.**

**Threat level: Tiger**

"No, I don't wanna die! Please don't kill me!" the civilian screamed.

King would usually rush off and hide in a corner, but out of his rare spurt of courage, he ran towards the monster preparing to fight the "God" level threat. Before he knew it, he was between the monster and the civilian.

'Oh no, what am I doing?! I can't even fight a Wolf level threat without pissing myself, and now I'm standing in front of a God level threat! I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!'

Meanwhile in the Wannabe Wrestler's thoughts:

'Oh no, it's King and his King Engine! I heard that he stopped countless Dragon level threats just by intimidating them. Ha! I'm threat level God now. I won't let him win against me with that method! Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never-'

"Hey, I'm really angry today, so lets' fight. If you're really threat level God, you might actually entertain me."

'hurt me...'

Wannabe Wrestler promptly collapsed.

King pissed and pooped in his pants before calling the Hero Association to take the monster away.

'Ah. I forgot I wanted to prove myself and my strength.'

King walked in the streets again before another monster appeared before him, this time a dinosaur.

"Tsk. I am the Ancient Queen. I share memories with the Ancient King, my mate. I am here to find the flying child, and the rest of humanity. If you stand in my way, you will be my first kill.

**Profile of the Ancient Queen:**

**Description: Shares memories with the Ancient King, wants to kill all humans especially Tatsumaki.**

**Threat level: Dragon**

How the Ancient Queen hadn't killed anyone yet and was walking down the street was amazing. What luck.

King tried to intimidate the dinosaur despite knowing how weak he was. "I am King, the strongest human on Earth. If you don't want to experience my wrath," King made his fiercest glare yet, "then run away using your two little legs."

"RAHAHAHA! Strongest human? I don't even see an ounce of power in your body! The most impressive thing about you is your core, and it's quaking in fear!"

She was right. King's heart could only beat faster after she said her piece.

'SHE SAW THROUGH MY BLUFF! I'M DOOMED!'

At that moment, a green aura enveloped the Dragon level threat and smashed her body to the ground.

"Another dinosaur, geez. How disgusting, and KING IS THAT YOU?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! YOU SHOULD KNOW YOUR PLACE SCARFACE! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP EVEN IF YOU ARE THE STRONGEST!" and with that, Tatsumaki flew away.

'I should stop lying to people about my strength. My luck is the only thing keeping me alive'

"Grr, so that is her? I think I can still see her, if I catch up I can just bite that child and crush her and finally move to the rest of humanity."

King, was too afraid to turn around. It couldn't be her right?

He turned around.

The Ancient Queen was regenerating and taking a running stance with her two feet.

'This is bad. I need to stall or else everyone will die!'

Before he could even say a word, King saw body parts flying around.

A shiny bald head appeared, and that was all the explanation he needed.

"Yo King," Saitama said, "Perfect timing. I told you I'd come over to play video games, but I can't remember where your apartment is. Can you show me?"

King shakily led Saitama back to his abode.

'Maybe I should keep relying on my luck until I get stronger, it's saving lives anyway.'

* * *

**A/N: Another one done. If you noticed Wannabe Wrestler's description of him being a God level threat is like Incarnation of Electric Light String's. Both Wannabe Wrestler and Ancient Queen are OC. Hope you liked it! Until next time!**


End file.
